Don't need approval for love!
by TheAnimeHannah
Summary: March - The month where they approve of gay marriage in church - what's Ichigo, and in particular Shiro, got to celebrate this occasion. Much better than the actual summary! ! !


**You guys deserved another one-shot seeing as my other story might not be updated due to exams (but we'll see)This is also a special for the 'gay marriage approval' so enjoy ;) Please review! **

"Shiro? Shiro! How long does it take to get a bottle of wine!?" the orange-haired man shouted, glowering at the kitchen door that separated him and his boyfriend.

He exhaled loudly when he heard muffled ramblings and guessed that Shiro was trying to stay in the kitchen for as long as possible to avoid the inevitable. _If he isn't here in five minutes I'm dragging him out; wine or no wine! _It was March. The month where the Church would be signing an agreement that allowed gay men to marry in church. The agreement was being televised and normally Ichigo wouldn't participate with all the mushy stuff but as a gay man and someone who dreamed of a church wedding, he just had to support and watch it. He turned the television in and flicked to the channel that was televising it live and slumped against the cushions. He gave a content and breathy sigh when war arms wrapped around his shoulders, lips trailing hot kisses down his neck. "You get the wine?" he asked, resting his head against the albino's chest.

Shiro chuckled into the berry's neck and nipped it before answering. "Ya know, ya not s'possed ta drink till the agreements have been made,"

Ichigo lifted his head and turned so his arms were now hooked around the albino's neck, his elbows resting on the top of the sofa. He grinned before placing a soft kiss on Shiro's lips which soon had the lust-filled albino prodding his tongue at the seam of his lips begging for entrance. Ichigo smiled against the lips as he complied and pulled away shortly after with a satisfying pop ignoring the low growl that emitted from his unsatisfied partner. "So why did you?"

Shiro smirked and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before hopping over the sofa to join him. "I didn't hear any complaints when ya were tastin',"

Ichigo ignores him and stares at the bright screen that had now started televising the signing earning a small grumble from Shiro. "Why do we 'ave to watch this crap anyway?! He asked, almost pleading for the berry to join in with the dirty talk and continue where they left off.

"Because we're part of the 'gay family'," he started, quoting Renji and receiving a snicker from Shiro. "Would you rather I not be gay?" he asked teasingly, finding it funny when Shiro's eyes widened in surprise.

"No! – Ichi, you know I didn't me-,"

Ichigo slid a finger over his lips and giggled when the albino took them into his mouth and bit on them playfully. "That was mean," he pouted, later grinning mischievously when a devilish thought came to mind. "I think you need to be punished,"

Ichigo giggles again and lets himself be pushed down onto the sofa, the albino now hovering over him as he trails wet kisses down his jugular. The berry slowly wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, hands playing idly with the white strands before pushing him away slightly. "Watch the TV," he whispers.

Shiro's groans but gets up off the berry, slouching into the sofa with a huff. "Why would ya want ta get married in a place that doesn't want ya there?" he scoffed, staring at the archbishop who was now walking towards the piece of paper that would legalise the approval.

"I don't care – I just want to get married in a church," he replies.

"Why?"

"It's just a dream I have – maybe it's because of the way my mother smiled when she got married to my dad in a church,"

"Do ya want the dress an' all?" he asked mockingly, resting his chin on his hand as he too started watching the TV.

"Very funny!" he said, rolling his eyes. "Doesn't mean I can't have the other things,"

"Like what?"

"Like, the bridesmaids, the flowers just everything . . .,"

"You can get that at a registry office," he deadpanned.

Ichigo stared at him, his gaze turning into a glare the more he looked at his uncaring boyfriend. "You're not romantic at all," he stated.

The next few moments were filled with silence; neither one knowing what to say as the seconds ticked by to completing the approval. Ichigo glances over and notices that Shiro is getting more agitated by the second and eventually gives in when he starts running a hand through his hair – something he only does when he is really stressed or worried about something. He's just about to ask what the hell is wrong when he hears him muttering under his breath. "When the hell are they gonna complete ta stupid thing!"

The berry's brows furrowed in confusion. Shiro notices that he is being watched and looks at Ichigo his golden eyes a light with annoyance and anticipation? Before he can ask what's bothering him, applauds erupt from the TV screen making both males turn their heads. Ichigo finds himself smiling at the happy sight of couples gathered outside, now showing their passion in various forms. "Finally," Shiro mumbles.

Ichigo turns towards Shiro and gasps when he sees the albino kneeling down on one knee, a small red box held in his hands. "S-shiro? What are y-you doing?"

"Making yer dreams come true," he stated before pulling open the box to reveal a thin silver band. "Will ya, Kurosaki Ichigo, do me the pleasure of becomin' ma husband?"

A small hand flew to his lips, hiding the 'oh' that his mouth had formed before gulping around the lump in his throat. "You waited for the approval before you asked?"

"Only fer ya," he grinned.

Small fingers wiped a stray tear from his cheek before looking down at the albino, his face practically glowing with joy. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" he screamed, jumping onto him and burying his face in his neck.

Shiro chuckled and held the berry close, breathing in his familiar scent as he cherished the moment, the TV now long forgotten. Ichigo pulled back and gazed into his lovers eyes, his brown eyes blurry from all the tears now filling them. "I don't care if I get married in a church or a registry office . . . I love you,"

Shiro smiled, his golden eyes lighting up with love and then lust. "Music to ma ears, Ichi," he said, lifting the berry onto his hips and carrying him to the bedroom. "I love ya too, "

**Review! I know it's not brilliant but I thought this occasion needed something! :D**


End file.
